


君臣已与时际会

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [24]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：泷沢一留《镇命歌》
Relationships: 李重进/柴荣
Series: 九弦琴 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	君臣已与时际会

**Author's Note:**

> 题记：  
重进年长于世宗，及周祖寝疾，召重进受顾命，令拜世宗，以定君臣之分。  
——《宋史·李重进传》

岁次己未 龙飞此去无回  
翌年京使 告宋州节度夺位  
平生意气 到底起兵讨贼  
夜来饮酣 却见故人入梦寐

当时欲醉 马上琵琶频催  
银鞍飒沓 直取敌首作酒杯  
策勋转 谈笑耻与子侪辈  
顾命难违 金殿玉阶终一跪

欺你年少乘我国丧 辽汉寇封疆  
乃效太宗故事 千骑卷高冈  
长戈相拨短刃相接 右师竟先降  
共君统兵破阵 赤血洗吾枪

（念白）  
郭威：重进，朕命你拜晋王……从今以后，他为君，你为臣，共保我大周江山永固。好自为之！  
柴荣：经此一役，兄长可愿与我并肩俯瞰这天下？  
李重进：臣请为陛下掠阵。

车驾南向 先遣奔赴正阳  
敌焰方炽 艨艟数百断浮梁  
未及朝食 淮上击鼓其镗   
吴人胆丧 止啼争说黑大王

笑他多忌谓我藏奸 兄弟阋于墙  
单骑酌彼兕觥 两军遂无伤  
诱以厚利毁以重谤 鼠辈用间忙  
驰书飞报天子 此心日月光

（念白）  
李重进：某与张公俱是主上肺腑之臣，正应相与戮力、同奖王室。公何苦如此猜疑于我？大丈夫生于世，岂能令亲者痛、仇者快！请饮下这杯酒，你我从此尽弃前嫌、共扶社稷如何？  
张永德：敢不从命。

感君之恩念君之亲 终不忍屈尊  
逆臣目我反侧 其自知也深  
螳臂当车蚍蜉撼树 宁不恤殒身  
此去泉台再会 相与猎燕云

曾并辔扬州路 春风十里载途  
戏言禅智山光好 他日解甲终老  
悠悠淮南皓月 冥冥千山葬我  
二十四桥今犹在 波心荡已无声

曾并辔神州路 十年梦觉穷途   
人人尽说江南好 安能偷生到老  
天下三分明月 二分无赖祭我  
二十四史今犹在 周臣传仍有声


End file.
